Conquests of the Heart
by XxXkelliemhuntingtonXxX
Summary: The Queen of Asgard ends up having an affair with a Frost Giant. The end result... a daughter is born. She will either bring about peace and prosperity between universes or bring complete and utter chaos. But, which side will she choose. Also, throw in some hunky men that are the Avengers, and romance with one of the Avengers. You never know what could happen.
1. Chapter 1

Conquests of the Heart- Prologue

I know what I did was wrong but I don't regret my actions for a minute at all. I feel as if my husband ever found out about my mistake then he will be the one to tear apart the universe to find my mistake and tear her apart. My little angel… the light of my world. She is the only reason I have to live. She gives me a new sense of hope whenever I look at her. Her childlike innocence always reminds of how I used to be with my husband and I know that she will be an outcast among both humans and my people. But, I know she will have both my kindness in her heart, along with her father's bravery. I just hope one day she will come to understand the decisions I made for her are for the best for both sides.

For being daughter to a Frost Giant and a Queen of Asgard is not the best reputation to have no matter what the situation is. I just hope that one day she will forgive my mistakes as a parent. It is best she lives with normal mortals that will think she is normal. But, once she discovers her powers and magic there will be no turning back for her. Her destiny is set in stone she will either bring upon a great prosperity between the Universes or bring utter chaos. I have faith in my daughter that she will make the right decisions in the future.

And now here I stand with the Gate Keeper of Asgard to send my precious little angel to Midgard and to possibly never see her again. "It is time Frigga," Heimdall says to as if he is carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. That is exactly what he has to carry. The weight of the safety of all of the Universe on his shoulders. I begin to tear up and knowing I will never see my daughter is again and knowing that she will have a different set of parents to raise her and call her their own.

I begin to hesitate but Heimdall put's a comforting hand on my shoulder. I nod to him signaling that I was ready to let my daughter go. He puts his almighty sword in its hole to bring upon the lights of the Rainbow Bridge. I give my daughter to Heimdall and just before he puts her in the portal he says one last thing to her, "Daughter of Frigga, and Daughter of a Frost Giant you shall bring about change in this universe nobody has ever seen before. So, here I give a gift that nobody has ever been given before. The same gift I have to this day… the gift of sight. May you use it well child and know I will always watch over you." After Heimdall's blessing and giving my daughter his gift of sight I noticed my daughter opened her eyes for the very first time. I noticed that one was gold and one was red. I was shocked that her father's looks were more prevalent in her than I thought so before.

With my last thought Heimdall put's my precious daughter into the raining, portal of colors….

On Earth in the middle of the night a couple were mourning the death of their beloved two year old son. When all of sudden there was a bright flash of light and then the couple rushed outside to see what the flash of light was. Instead of seeing a bright light they see a beautiful baby girl. She looked up at the couple with her one gold eye and one red eye. The couple gasped knowing this baby was not from Earth. But, the female began to approach the baby girl, "Brenda get away from the baby for all you know it could hurt us," the Brenda's husband exclaimed. But, still Brenda kept pushing forward to see this little bundle as if some unknown force was reeling her in. As Brenda finally approached the baby girl she saw that the baby was reaching up as if she wanted to be held, and that is what Brenda did. She approached her husband with the new found baby in her arms. Getting a new found protectiveness over this baby girl. "Phill, please can we keep her she probably has no parents to speak of," Brenda asked her husband knowing that he would give in at this moment of weakness when they have lost their son and all they just wanted to do was start a family.

Phill's eyebrows scrunched up as if he was debating what to say. Finally he let out a long sigh, "Alright, we can keep her but she will need a name, Brenda," he said with a very tired smile on his face. Brenda stared down at her new daughter and decided what the perfect name would be, "Odette Aurora Thompson," Brenda said out loud for her husband to hear. Knowing this would be the start of one crazy ride for not only Brenda and Phill, but Odette as well.


	2. Conquests of the Heart- Chapter 1

Conquests of the Heart- Chapter 1

Today is the day. Today I am going to be graduating from high school, 13 long years of torture is finally over. I can't help but think back to all the times I have caused my parents pain due to all the phases I went through that every normal teenager does during their teen years. But, let's just say I am no normal teenager I have a few gifts that only a selected few know about. One of them is being able to see what has past, what is to come, and what is. Knowing I carry a burden such as foresight is hard for me not to want to interfere with certain people's lives just so they can have a better life. But, knowing if I interfered without proper reason to be what pains me the most. I have watched many people I love die due to knowing if I interfere with their future that I can disrupt on what is supposed to be.

"Odette Thompson," my principal called out my name immediately cuing that it was my turn to go up to the stage and collect my diploma. I slowly raised myself up from where I was seated and made my way to the stage. Like a swan I very gracefully approached the stage. When I finally reached the top of it I began to have a sense of fear that I would hurt my principal. There is another one of my powers, whenever I touch someone my skin automatically turns a shade of very dark blue and the person who I touched feels like they are being scorched with the coldness that are being emitted from my hands.

I very slowly approach my principal and begin to take my diploma. Knowing that if I only have a certain amount of time before I begin to scorch my principal with my frosty hands. So I very quickly took my diploma and shook all the hands of the teachers for only about three seconds. There are so many reasons why I don't like to be the center of attention like I am right now. One of them being that I have one gold eye and one red eye. People in my school always thought my eyes were super cool so thus making me one of the most popular people in school. But, there were still a select few who questioned why I am even popular and saying that my eye's "are the spawn of Satan".

I began to make my way towards my parents since the ceremony just ended. "Odette, my daughter, congratulations," my father said giving me a hug, then a kiss on my head. I felt proud of myself knowing that I graduated on the top of my class and I was even more happy I didn't have to give a speech to my fellow class mates. "Thank you dad," I said with a true smile on my face. Whenever I am around my family I always feel at home with them no matter what. Also, knowing that they are my anchor in life is what drives to be just like them every day.

I began to look for mother knowing she was probably hiding somewhere to have a surprise for me. I looked at my dad with questioning look, "Don't worry sweetheart she was here she just had to go home to do something real quick," my dad said with a secret glint in his eye's as if he knew something that I didn't. "Alright dad, but can we head home I want to change out of these heels they are killing my feet from just standing in them," my father laughed knowing that he would do anything for me is what always brought a smile to my face. "Alright sweetheart we can head home," my father said with that same glint still in his eyes.

Finally I and my dad made it home. I noticed that it was starting to begin t be afternoon and still there was no sign of my mom. I began to worry. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a car honk outside my window. I looked outside with a questioning look but my questioning look was replaced with one of utter excitement. I began to dash outside to see that my mother got me a dream car. A 1960's Beatle that was in mint condition and nobody but me would own it now. It had blue paint. Also, a new customization that allowed the top to come down and let my hair flow freely. I ran to my mother and tackled her with a bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed with the most joy I have had in a long time. My mother laughed a joyful laugh that signified that she knew that she got me something that last more than just a plain old toy for a toddler. "Your welcome, sweetheart. You know that your father and I have been wanting to get this car for you since you turned 16. But, we figured we should wait until your graduation," my mother said while smiling, then giving me a wink.

My mother was one of those mothers who is chill and laid back about most stuff. But, when it comes to certain things never question her on it. Also, she was the type to love to tease people no matter who they were just as friendly way to make new friends. Also, to show that she meant no harm. "Mom, thank you so much," I said while elongating my "s". Then I heard my father laugh behind me scaring me just a bit. I then turned around to see my father smiling and the twinkle in his eye was now a mass ball of mischief. "You knew didn't you dad?" I asked flabbergasted that I didn't see this coming with my gift of foresight. "Well I couldn't have very well told you about your surprise now could I?" my dad responded with a rhetorical question.

My mother and father began to laugh again at the way my face scrunched up at not being able to know that this was going to happen. "Honey if your face scrunches up even more you will get even more wrinkles," my mom said to me. I knew I couldn't hold back my laughter either knowing that they got me once again by surprise which is quite rare, with my gift of foresight. I began laughing with them due to how infectious my parents' laughter was. I knew that I would miss them when I went to college and went out to experience life on my own. Soon the laughter died down as we made our way to my new car to see how it looked. I looked up to see my mother holding up the car keys as if signaling me to take my new car for a spin.

I immediately snatched the keys from my mother's hands and gave both my parents a big hug. Then proceeded to get in the car as I left the drive way I heard my mother say, "Drive safe!" with responding with the usual , "I will." I began to drive towards the capital of New York City. Then I noticed something was off about everything. It looked like the apocalypse went through here. Then all of a sudden I heard a crash and I look up to the sky to see that there was a portal (which I am presuming that is what it is) in the middle of the sky. With a bunch of aliens coming out of the portal attacking innocent beings. I knew I had to do something and I instantly took action. I began to head towards the Stark Tower knowing I had to shut down that portal so no more aliens could get through. I ran as fast as my feet would take me. Then I finally made it to the very top of the tower. I looked at what was before me and knew I would have to do what I have never done before. I turned my hand a very deep blue that it was almost black. I remember my parents always told me to never turn into this form for it hurts more than any of my other forms. I began to push my hand through what I assumed was the base of the portal and began to push all my power into shutting down the portal. I heard something behind me and turned around to see a red headed woman near me. She nodded towards me signaling for me to continue to close the portal.

Finally with one last push I closed the portal then collapsed on the ground knowing that my last bit of energy was spent. I look up at the red head and see she disappeared and everything just goes black.


	3. Conquests of the Heart- Chapter 2

Conquests of the Heart- Chapter 2

I knew I was asleep and I knew I would have to soon wake up. But, I feared people's reactions of they would think of me. I just hope they shun me for who I am. After all I am a freak of nature nobody would want to even remotely date me due to just first looking at me. But, once they get to know me they would know that I am not all that I appear to be. I begin to feel myself slip from my peaceful slumber realizing that my body must want to wake up now. I now know that I will have to face the music of some many people shunning me for who I am and what I am. I very slowly and groggily open my eyes to see that I am in a very nice bed. Also, I begin to observe my surroundings to get a feel for where I am and I knew I was still in New York due to the fact that I can still see the very tall, skyscrapers in the view of my window. I begin to hear voices approaching my room and I immediately look for a weapon I can use to defend myself. But, I instantly felt stupid and knew that I could easily defend myself with my powers. But, that could present a problem due to the fact that I don't want to reveal the full extent of my powers yet.

I hear my door open to see none than the other Tony Stark in my room. Some more people began to file into the room and I noticed as if they were in the middle of some argument. So I decided to keep quiet to hear what was going on. "I know that she maybe your sister but she is under my roof and when I have unanswered questions that need to be answered then I will get my way thank you very much," Tony Stark said to a massive man with honey blonde hair and eyes that were like the sky. I knew instantly that I have seen him somewhere, but where? Then I saw the same red head that was on the roof top with me staring at me with a blank mask. But, I could tell that she was wanting to get some answers from me as well. Then finally another woman with red hair as well shouted silencing the argument, "Enough! I know Tony you have unanswered questions, but we need to let this girl get some rest before we decide to interrogate her!" the woman I instantly knew was the infamous assistant to Tony Stark.

"I don't think we have to worry about that Pepper since she is already awake," the red headed woman said very calmly with still the same blank mask on her face. Everybody turned around to stare at me and I instantly felt sheepish for eavesdropping on their conversation. Everybody went silent probably wondering how much I heard. The first person to speak was the blonde man, "Hello, Lady Odette I am Thor Odinson of Asgard. I hope you are willing to answer some questions that we have?" Thor said with a welcoming aura to him. It instantly clicked, he is the God of Thunder of Norse Mythology. I instantly began to fan girl inside my head but on the outside I was trying to remain as calm as possible. "I don't mind at all Thor. But, what questions do have for me that I could answer for you?" I asked instantly forgetting that they wanted to question me on my gifts (thanks to my foresight telling me that).

Everybody in the room got all professional all of sudden as if they were interrogating me like a criminal. "Yes, now that we have your permission our number one question is Odette how you managed to stop that portal without so much as knowing what you were doing?" asked Tony. I knew I was in for a long day of explaining and having to demonstrate my powers as well. "I think it would be better if I just showed you guys," I replied with a sigh. I snapped my fingers and the scene changed around us. We were in my house when I was a little girl. "This is my house when I was a little girl…" I was instantly interrupted by the red headed woman who I had yet to figure out her name. "Yes, we all know that. But what does that have to do with you stopping the portal?" she asked quizzing me to see if I was going to try to trick them. I glared at her knowing that she and I would not get along very well. "Yes, I know it may be confusing at first but it will make sense in time. Now as I was saying this is my family home when I was little and this is where I first discovered my powers of being able to open portals and create energy out of nothing. Now if you watch very closely my younger self will show you something that will answer some of your questions." I replied getting really tense all of sudden knowing that this would determine somewhat of what they thought of me. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I saw my younger self running towards a portal to see what it was.

Instantly two big, blue, and very tall 'monsters' came out of the portal looking for something and when they looked down it was as if they found what they were looking for. "Well, look here it looks like we will be spared the pain of looking for the Princess of Jotunheim," said the first one. They instantly both took a grab at me, but due to me being so scared they both disintegrated at my touch. I noticed that my little self was shocked to see that her skin turned a pure black color and she managed to do that to a 'monster' as big as that. The other had a look of hesitance in his eyes but instead of attacking he took a different approach. "Little one, come with me and I can teach you how to control your gifts. They will be a danger to yourself and other people if you don't know how to control them," he said with the most softness he could muster up. My little self instantly knew that this 'monster' meant no harm to me and I began to contemplate my answer. When my little self-came to a decision I instantly grinned knowing what the answer was. "Yes, I will let you teach me how to control me gifts but on a few conditions. 1. You come every day during the winter to see me and teach. 2. Nobody but you can come and 3. I want to know what your name is," I said in a childlike voice but yet with so much intelligence it shocked even the stranger in front of me.

The stranger began to contemplate my conditions and smiled a smile that may have scared other children. But, not me when I was just curious to know this stranger. "My name is, Hirum (*made up so bear with me please) little one. Also, I will be glad to come during the winter to teach you. But, first I know you know how to close this portal can you do it for me?" he asked knowing that I had made a new but strange friend. I grinned a little innocent smile and walked up to the portal and began to close the portal with no problem. I instantly changed back to the normal room that it was before and saw the looks of disbelief and look of pure anger on Thor's face. Not knowing what his problem I decided to avoid him as much as possible.

"So that is as much as an answer as you're going to get," I said breaking the tension. The first person to speak was Thor, "Lady Odette, do you know what that 'monster' was?" he asked me with a great sense of troubled tension in his voice. "No, I don't but I am not the one to judge a book by its cover just because it is different," I replied instantly. Knowing that that probably didn't sit well with Thor. "That Lady Odette, is a Frost Giant. A monster that has caused much grief for many people," he replied very fast. As if he was trying to convince me of his side of the story. But, that didn't sit well with me knowing that Thor was trying to convince me to take sides.

"I kind assumed he was but didn't bother to ask…" trailing off wondering why I never bothered to ask where my best friend when I was little came from. Another guy walked in with a piece of paper in his hands and was looking down while saying out loud, "Thor it looks like this Odette woman is actually your sister and Loki's sister…" when he trailed off he looked up to see that everybody was giving him a death glare to shut up. Also, some people giving him the death stare. I instantly got confused and said, "What," at the same time Thor shouted the same word. "Well anybody want to go out to eat?" asked Tony breaking the tense silence. I noticed that the guy that just walked in was trying so hard not to laugh. Meanwhile, I was left to contemplate what just happened. I instantly heard a smack and turned around to see Tony rubbing his head. Knowing that he just got smacked in the head by Pepper is a really funny sight to see. "Everybody I think that we need to leave Odette and Thor to talk this out," said Natasha with that said everybody began to leave. Knowing that I had to face Thor alone was probably scarier than seeing the Grudge with my friend and almost crying out in fear due to how much I hated seeing scary movies.

So I turn to face Thor and see that it was as if he was having an internal battle and I decided it was now or never to face the music of what he had to say….


	4. Conquests of the Heart- Chapter 3

**~I do not own The Avengers plotline. It strictly belongs to Marvel. All I own are my OC's Phill, Brenda, Hirum, and OBVIOUSLY Odette. Now on with the story.**

Conquests of the Heart- Chapter 3

Here I am about to face a person I least want to face at the current moment and I feel as if he is going to probably blow a gasket any time now. So I decide to just wait for him to talk to me first. After what felt like several hours he finally decided to speak. "Lady Odette, I wish for you to come to Asgard with Loki and I so we can sort out what my mother has done… that is if you are willing, of course?" Thor asked me with a mixture of emotions running deep in his voice. I knew he must be pained to know that his mother was my mother and that she cheated at some point in her marriage with Odin. Also, I couldn't help but feel an impending doom as if going to Asgard would start a chain of actions that I don't want to start at all.

I began to contemplate what I wanted to do. I knew I didn't want to leave the life I had here or my parents behind. I loved both of my parents to death no matter if they are related to me by blood or not. They are the people who raised me and taught me what was right from wrong. I finally came to a decision, "Thor, if it alright with you I would like to bring along my adoptive family due to I can't bear the thought of leaving them behind to suffer while I am gone and knowing that I am somewhere far off in space. So that is the only condition I have in order for me to be able to go," I replied with as much confidence as I could knowing that Thor was probably the type of person to respect confidence from a person.

Thor instantly replied with quite an opposite answer I expected from him, "Lady Odette, may I insist that we wait to bring your parents since we will be leaving as soon as you ready to go…" he trailed off thinking that he continued further I might become distressed with what else he had to say. I knew the chances of my parents coming were slim to none, but it was worth a shot. I knew that once I leave this world I would never see my adoptive parents again except if there was some natural disaster happening in the world then I may be able to see them again but never will I see their smiles or their faces again. But, I knew that I had to find out who I am and be able to get even more of a handle on my powers before they consume me.

I just I am making the right decision in the end… "Thor, I know I probably have no say in the matter of me going to Asgard or not. But, can I at least collect a couple items before I go?" I asked him mustering up my best puppy dog look. Thor gave a sigh and I knew he gave in I really wanted to hug him right then and there. But, knowing he probably didn't want me to invade his personal space due to the fact of not personally knowing me fully yet. "I will have Lady Natasha, collect your things for you. But, know that you can only bring a certain amount of items with you. So please keep your item list short and to the point, Lady Odette," Thor said with a hint of exasperation knowing that he probably wanted to get back to his home as fast as possible. As Thor began to leave the room I stopped him before he could leave, "Thank you, Thor for… you know for being as understanding as possible," I said with a hint of a small smile to show him that I was truly grateful towards this complete stranger that I now know as my brother.

Thor grinned towards me a great big grin that could light up a room due to how big it was, "Your happiness is now my concern, Lady Odette since you are family now." I knew then that I had nothing to fear from Thor. That all my fears in the first place were just completely out of character of Thor to do of all the things I thought he would do. Thor is nothing but a kind- hearted man who maybe hard headed at times and arrogant. But, other than that he is nothing but a gentleman. I got the feeling that sometime in the future that Thor and I would be closer than just mere friends.

Today was the day. I was leaving to go to Asgard my new home for who knows how long for. I don't even know whether to consider Asgard my home yet or not due to the fact that I don't know what to expect from a new place. That reminds me of how broken when I told both my adoptive parents I was leaving for a while.

" _Honey you know you can always stay no matter what," my mom said about to burst into tears. I knew that when I told them this that they would be heart broken and that my mother would be trying to make me stay as much as possible. "Mom, you know I can't stay here forever. I am just going to be gone for a little while. Then I will be back before you even know it," I said trying to ease the mood. Also, I noticed as I was packing that I probably packed way too much to bring. But, I could care less. I am after all what some people call a 'material girl' and I could honestly care less what Thor says I am bringing all my stuff with me._

 _As I said my goodbye's to both my parents. I knew that I would miss them dearly… I shook that thought out of my head and I began to make my way back to the Stark Tower…_

" _What do you mean you need all of this?!" asked Thor (who I have come to enjoy teasing a lot and try to annoy him as much as possible) in a very desperate voice as if he thought my proportion of little was his proportion of little. I tried to hide my laugh and I noticed that everybody else was enjoying themselves as well. Also, all the Avengers were trying to hold back their laughter. "Well, seem as how I am to travel I thought you said I could pack a little of everything so that's what I did. Also, don't go telling me that I have to go all the way back across town just to drop off my stuff and come all the way back here just to postpone our travel plans?" I asked just to try to goad him into giving into me once again. I had to admit that I was really enjoying doing this to Thor. Thor gave a second sigh of exasperation in one day and I knew he gave in again, "Yay! Thank you Thor," I exclaimed._

So here I was making most of the guys carry my stuff making sure that I had all my stuff with me. I noticed that Loki was giving me and Thor the death glare and I decided just to give him one straight back. Knowing that I was delaying the ride to Asgard is probably what is making Loki so PMSish. But, I could care less what he thought as long as I got all my stuff and I could get my all my stuff to Asgard safe and sound. As everybody was saying their goodbyes I was the last one for everybody to say bye to. I hugged each and every one of them knowing that I would one day probably see them again in the distant future. But, I couldn't help but dwell on one person who I haven't met yet. He was quite mysterious, and handsome. He had a blank look on his face as if he was waiting for everything to be over with, and I couldn't help but want to say goodbye to this man. So I decided to approach him, "I know we don't know each other. But, I felt as if I should say goodbye," I said with a smile trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Well since we don't know each other the name is Clint… Clint Barton," he said with still the same blank face. I decided to try and surprise him and gave him a hug without him expecting it. He remained stiff for a while before he reluctantly hugged back. I began to pull away and saw that there was still the same blank face on his face from before. I knew right then and there I had to get Clint to at least smile to me. I instantly swore to myself that I would make Clint smile no matter what it took to do. I reluctantly began to walk away but turned around to face Clint once more and said one word before I left this planet, "Smile," I said grinning a big grin. Then I turned around and I approached Thor and we were off to Asgard and off to a new start for me…

Off in the depths of space that were unknown to any being except a select few. There laid a stone… a stone that laid untouched for many millennia. The stone was a mixture of two colors gold and red. The stone was one of the stones left untouched by both darkness and light. What is the meaning of this stone and why has it not been tainted by either light or dark forces? Nobody knows…until one seeks out the stone to know what their destiny is and what they are meant for…


End file.
